From Auntie Bella
by SerpentEmpress
Summary: It was Nymphadora Tonks' birthday and when the kids party was over the 9 year old secretly crept outside to the playground and she met a very peculiar person her aunt... Bellatrix Lestrange


It was a cold Winter night November 1 to be exact Nymphadora Tonks' 9th birthday. In a Muggle suburb in London there was a bungalow with all the lights on in every room and lots of flowers at the front garden slowly dying...

It was 8:00 pm and all through the Tonks household was the chatter of adults talking about the only daughter of Edward and Andromeda Tonks. As it was already late in the evening the kids party was over the finger food was eaten and the bouncing castle has already been flattened.

Bored as she always was Tonks wanted to go to the playground near her house and play on the swing after a few minutes debating wether she wanted to stay and be bored to death or go and have some fun but get in trouble after wards finally after deciding that she wanted to have fun Tonks slowly opened the front door making sure it did not make a single creak so the adults would not notice that she has gone out. A second after she closed the door a gush of cold wind came fallen leaves from trees were floating in the breeze. At first she hesitated but Tonks even at a young age was a girl of action she eagerly ran to the playground putting her arms around herself trying to be more warm her dark magenta hair was whipping through the cold wind and her heartshaped face was as pale as snow she opened the front gate of the playground and as she touched the cold hard metal she felt a shiver go down her spine. She couldn't properly see with her hair in her face as she tried to approach the swing she saw a black figure to her it was just a blur but as she approached closer she could see that it was actually another person. This person looked quite oblivious that she was there and also looked quite idle. The woman on the swing had curly elegant hair,blood red lips and was covered all over with black clothing her head was leaning on the cold metal rope of the swing. Nymphadora was quite hesitant to sit on the swing next to this woman...All of a sudden Tonks realised something this woman looked so much like her mother she walked closer...and closer near this woman her heart was pounding so many questions were going through her head like who are you? mummy is that you? what are you doing here?

when she was finally in front of this woman she gulped and squeaked ''Mummy?'' there was a silent pause all that could be heard was the strong wind the woman looked up and looked at her no it was more like she looked through her as if Tonks was a ghost. ''I'm not your mummy,dear'' her voice was hoarse and she had this haughty aura around her ''I'm your auntie,Nymphadora'' Tonks was confused her mother never told her that she had aunties from her maternal side of the family actually...her mother never said anything about the family she had before she married Tonks' father ''please don't call me Nymphadora I don't like that name'' Tonks said politely usually when someone called her Nymphadora she would shout at them and throw a tantrum but she only met this person and thought that it was good to be polite. There was another silent pause This woman who appeared to be her aunt looked like she was examining Tonks' face while Tonks stood there...shyly ''I think its strange name for a strange girl'' she muttered and gave a small genuine smile ''well I hate it'' Nymphadora said in a very child like manner she sat on the swing next to her aunt and said ''whats your name?'' Tonks said smiling ''Bellatrix...your auntie Bella'' she turned to look at Tonks ''Well Auntie Bella Mummy never said anything about you also you look so much like my mummy and you look waaaay prettier than my other aunt her name is Elaine and she is DEAD boring but you look really interesting btw I really like the style of your clothes and also did you know it was my birthday today?'' Tonks rambled as Bellatrix listened looking amused. Bellatrix nodded ''yes I know it is your birthday thats why I came here'' Bellatrix said looking at Tonks' huge smile ''well yes it is my birthday but last month it was my neighbour erica's birthday and she got a bigger bouncing castle than me but I dont really care anymore because I have more friends than her haha and also I got more presents...'' Bellatrix let Nymphadora ramble on about childish things Bellatrix was clearly very amused. After 30 minutes of talking and laughing with her aunt Bellatrix got a ribboned box out of her bag and handed it to Tonks ''its a birthday present for my one and only neice'' Bellatrix gave another genuine smile and as Tonks was just about to open it a shriek of horror echoed throught the suburbs...Andromeda Tonks...was in front...of the playground gate looking horrified ''GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER'' she shrieked again running towards them she threw the box on the ground and lifted Nymphadora ''mummy no auntie Bella is really nice'' squeaked Tonks ''No she isn't Nymphadora she is a horrible person and for your own sake you do not go near her **ever **again'' Andromeda sounded deadly serious suddenly Bellatrix gave a maniacal laugh and gave a smirk she looked absolutely insane ''why are you scared Andy that I'm going to do something to your itty bitty baby?'' her voice was frightening ''No mummy she isn't dangerous look she got me a present'' Tonks pointed to the present on the ground a second later Andromeda kicked the present to Bellatrix took out her wand and struck a non-verbal hex on auntie Bella ''NEVER TOUCH MY FAMILY **AGAIN'' **Bellatrix was on the ground unconscious and Tonks had one last look at her dear aunt...

Hours later

Bellatrix woke up with a pounding headache it was nearly dawn and she looked all around her. Her vision was blurry she got up and slowly tried to pull herself together and as she was just about to walk out of the playground gate she remember something...She picked up the present on the ground and opened it inside was a teddy bear...and there wasn't a single hex or curse on it even though Andromeda thought differently of her intentions she simply just wanted to give her niece a present''

2 days later

Tonks was upset because she was grounded and was bored to death inside the house she looked out the window and up at the stars and decided she wanted to go to sleep all of a sudden she heard something outside her window and nervously ran to her windowsill. Both excitement and happiness poured all over her as she looked at the teddy bear on the window sill and it had a note in front of it:

_To my one and only Niece _

_from your Auntie Bella._


End file.
